<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dansen in the Moonlight by wayheda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879893">Dansen in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayheda/pseuds/wayheda'>wayheda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayheda/pseuds/wayheda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Kel, have you had nightmares before? I’ve never noticed, and I’m a light sleeper” she rambled. Kelly smiled faintly, “I used to, but I don’t when-” she stopped short. “When what?” Alex asked, hoping she wasn’t being too pushy. Kelly looked up at Alex, when I sleep next to you” she whispered.</p>
<p>This is my first time writing Dansen, but it was so much fun! Hopefully I'll write more in the future, but for now, this is just a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dansen in the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So do you think-” Alex started, turning around. </p>
<p>The second her eyes landed on Kelly, she stopped. Alex sighed and mumbled, “And she said she ‘wasn’t that tired’?”. She walked over to Kelly’s sleeping figure and tugged the blankets up around her girlfriend. Alex stepped back to admire her work and sighed again. </p>
<p>Kelly had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed. If Alex wanted to sleep there, she would have to move her, and most likely would end up waking her exhausted girlfriend. Alex stood at the side of the bed, contemplating her options. She sighed after a moment, and grabbing her pillow and an extra blanket, headed for the living room. Moments after she settled onto the couch, Alex’s eyes began to close, and soon she fell asleep.</p>
<p>It didn’t last long, however. It was 2:27 A.M. when Alex awoke to the sounds of raucous screams. She jumped off of the couch and looked around the room, her eyes dotted with lights and her ears ringing - although the screaming had stopped. Alex ran over to the bed, where Kelly’s sleeping form was curled. It had taken Alex mere milliseconds to know that the screams had come from Kelly. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey” Alex called as she gently shook Kelly out of her nightmare. She sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe” Alex soothed as Kelly’s eyes darted around the room with wild terror. She seemed to compose herself after a moment, and turned to Alex. “I-” she started to say, but stopped as she began to cry. Alex’s heart snapped as she grasped Kelly close to her chest, listening to her sobs. <br/>z<br/>“What were you dreaming about?” Alex softly questioned after Kelly had calmed down. Kelly looked up at Alex, “I- uh, I don’t remember” she whispered. Alex nodded, “Okay”. They sat there, on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms, for a long moment, before Alex had a thought. “Hey, Kel, have you had nightmares before? I’ve never noticed, and I’m a light sleeper” she rambled. Kelly smiled faintly, “I used to, but I don’t when-” she stopped short. </p>
<p>“When what?” Alex asked, hoping she wasn’t being too pushy. Kelly looked up at Alex, when I sleep next to you” she whispered. Alex’s heart leapt as she smiled and pressed a kiss to Kelly’s temple. “Okay,” she said, nose still pressed to the side of Kelly’s face, “then let’s go back to sleep”. Kelly smiled, “Only if you promise not to ditch me for the couch”. Alex gasped, “I only did that because you were sleeping in the middle of the bed, and-” she rambled on as the pair broke out into laughter. </p>
<p>When Alex and Kelly had run out of laughs, they settled down, and had scream-free sleep for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>